Love potion or Insanity?
by HuntressSoul
Summary: A love potion is never a good idea. It only brings heartbreak, pain, and confusion.


Team: Snakes

Class: DADA

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Object] A love potion

Word count: 1069

* * *

Sirius Black starred in contemplation at the red-haired witch that was crying silently in the corner. She finally saw Snape for what he was, and though he didn't particularly like the girl she was a fellow Gryffindor and hanging out with snakes, that snake, in particular, would not bring her any happiness.

The longer he watched her, the more he realized that she was actually thinking of forgiving that scum! It was at this realization that another hit him, the bloody witch was in love with him! She was mental, completely bonkers! He couldn't fathom how anyone or anything could love that piece of crap.

He made his mind up then, James and he had created a love potion over the holidays, with the sole purpose of using it on Lily Evans, but then James went and chickened out. Saying some bull about how he couldn't do that to his Lily. Sirius didn't understand what was wrong with using it. It wasn't like it was dark or anything and they wouldn't be harming her or anything. With those thoughts in mind and the thought that this would really hit the slimy snake hard. Sirius slipped the potion that he had hidden away after James' declaration of winning Lily with his only his charms and good looks.

Sirius snorted at that, the only way Lily would ever look twice at James was when she was yelling at him for hurting Snivellus.

Sirius was doing this for his best friend. James would get the girl. Now all he needed was someone to slip it to Lily. Looking around the room he found the perfect person.

"Mary."

"Oh! Sirius." Mary greeted startled a blush starting to form on her cheeks.

Perfect!

"Nothing, just doing Jamie-boy a favour is all, I was wondering if you could help a bloke out?"

"Um, sure what is it?"

"James feels bloody shitty - (Not really) – for what we caused down by the lake and he wanted to cheer Red over there up a bit. So he whipped up this 'specially for her. Would you mind getting Lily to drink that?"

At her skeptical look, he sighed. "It's not a prank since when have we ever pulled a prank on one of our own. James would have my ass if I did that."

Satisfied with his answer the girl did as he asked.

Sirius felt himself beginning to grin.

Things were finally looking up.

Five years later.

Sirius had never been happier for his friend then he was right now. It was official James and Lily were the new Lord and Lady of the Potter family.

As they say, though, every good thing must come to an end.

James, Lily and little Harry had to go into hiding. Sirius didn't know when he'd see them again and he needed to tell James because someone needed to keep feeding Lily the potion, or it would fade of.

He didn't expect James' reaction though. Or the punch to the face.

"You're an asshole! Maybe Snape was right about us, maybe Dumbledore should have expelled us. First, you lead Snape to Remus, then you pull this!" James spat in disgust.

"Prongs-"

"Don't. Just don't you don't get to call me that." James whispered lowly.

"I did it for you!" Sirius cried desperately, all he wanted was for his best friend to get the girl.

"For me? In what messed up part of that crazed Black mind of yours say this was for James and not to get back at Snape. Merlin of all the times I accused him of using a love potion on her and holding her to him against her will. You realize that I'm a criminal in the eyes of the law now right?"

"What! No!"

"You're an idiot Black. For the last five years, you've had Lily drugged at my side. She doesn't love me and when she finally comes to her senses she'll hate me until the day I die and then some. I hope to heaven I never have to see your face again." James muttered as he walked past Sirius.

It wasn't long until they went into hiding and Lily couldn't understand why James was being so distant. That is until she finally started feeling like herself again. She never wanted to worry James before, but her head had always felt stuffy, after her fallout with Severus, she chalked it up to the stress of losing her best friend, as the years went by that fuzzy buzz just became apart of her. Until now, with her clear head, she didn't realize how easier it was to breathe.

It was at this that her world came to a crashing halt as her she finally processed her thoughts.

James? Why would she care what James thought?

Every single memory that she had for the past five years bombarded her mind and Lily felt her heart shatter at what she'd done.

"Severus..." she whispered.

With anger welling up inside her. Lily grabbed her wand and bounded down the stairs.

"Lily dear-"

"You slimy piece of shit!" Lily screeched as she aimed her wand at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I beg your pardon?" Lily mimicked nastily. "There are no words to describe how disgusting you are James Potter. Just looking at you makes me sick. Did you think that using a love potion would help get the girl Potter? Well, guess what you didn't. I NEVER loved you and I will NEVER love you now. I HATE YOU!"

She yelled and she meant every word. She was in love with her best friend, but if her memories were correct then it's been five years and she'd lost him.

As much as she wished she could walk away, Lily might not have an ounce of respect for James Potter but she did love Harry he was her reason to live now. He was her everything. In her deepest fantasies, she pretended that in a perfect world Harry would have been hers and Sev's and not some product of a love potion.

Ever so slowly, Lily was beginning to lose her mind, but in the depths of her madness, one thing that remained true was her love for Harry.

Insane or not. Love potion or not. Harry was her son.

"Not Harry..."

In the depths of madness dying for her son was the sanest thing she had done.


End file.
